


Lucky I'm in love with my bestfriend

by seochanglix (yeolbaeby)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolbaeby/pseuds/seochanglix
Summary: Prompt: Felix wakes Changbin at 4 am because he wants someone to eat cereal with. Changbin questions why, but Felix surprises him and says 'I just wanted a reason to be with you, is all..'[Written in Bahasa Indonesia]
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Lucky I'm in love with my bestfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I want your feelings, mine will never change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402777) by [yeolbaeby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolbaeby/pseuds/yeolbaeby). 



> Hadiah karena berhasil nebak tulisanku di skzbb ❤ enjoy!
> 
> Title inspired by Jason Mraz ft Colbie Caillat - Lucky.

“Bin hyung. Binnie. Sayang, bangun dong...”

Changbin mengerjapkan kelopak matanya yang masih terasa berat di tengah kegelapan kamar. Mimpinya tentang berenang di laut Karibia bersama lumba-lumba harus berakhir lantaran suara Felix menariknya ke dunia nyata. Ia menoleh ke balik punggung, tepat ke arah Felix yang sedang menopang dagu di lengan atasnya. Changbin mengerang sebelum merenggangkan tubuh.

“Jam berapa ini...? Aku ngantuk,” Changbin bergerak dan berbaring di punggungnya, kelopak matanya hampir terpejam lagi.

“Jam empat dini hari,” Felix bergumam dengan suara mengantuknya yang serak dan dalam, “aku lapar...temenin makan sereal...”

“ _What?!_ “

Changbin serta merta menutup wajahnya dengan lengan sebelum menarik selimut untuk kembali menutupi tubuhnya. Namun Felix yang sudah menduga hal ini segera menahan Changbin, membuat pria itu mengerang protes.

“Temenin aku, hyung,” Felix masih berusaha membujuk Changbin yang hampir tertidur lagi. Demi membuat Changbin terjaga, ia nekat menempelkan bibirnya di leher Changbin dan menggigit pelan tepat di bawah telinganya. Sengaja, karena kekasihnya pasti akan tersentak bangun untuk menghentikan Felix dan usahanya untuk memunculkan bercak merah yang sulit ditutupi oleh kerah kemeja sepanjang hari.

“Ck, udah kubilang jangan kasih _hickey_ di sini,” Changbin mengusap bagian bawah telinganya sembari menutupi bibir Felix dengan tangan lain. Namun pemuda itu hanya tertawa sebelum mengecup lembut telapak tangan Changbin.

“Kalau gitu temenin aku~” Felix kembali membujuk dengan nada yang lebih manis dari sebelumnya, membuat Changbin akhirnya menyerah. Ia segera mendudukkan diri dan mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan.

“Iya deh, iya.”

Sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar terkumpul, tangan Changbin sudah keburu ditarik oleh Felix sehingga ia pun terseok-seok berjalan menuju dapur. Jemari mereka saling bertaut hingga akhirnya terlepas saat Felix membantu Changbin duduk di meja makan.

“Duduk di sini aja dulu,” Felix bergumam senang dan mengacak rambut Changbin sambil lalu. Lelaki yang lebih tua tak berkutik lantaran masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya, “hyung mau sereal juga?”

“Nggak,” Changbin menguap lebar sebelum melipat lengan dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke sana. Sepertinya Changbin menyerah untuk berusaha bangun sehingga ia pun mencari cara untuk tertidur.

Sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar Felix terkekeh di tengah suara kerisik plastik dan dentingan sereal yang dijatuhkan ke mangkuk kaca. Changbin mendengar semua suara di latar belakang dalam ambang ketidaksadaran, hingga ia dikejutkan oleh sentuhan lembut dan kunyahan yang terdengar begitu dekat di telinganya. Felix ternyata sudah duduk di sisinya dan mengusap rambutnya pelan.

“Maaf, ya. Padahal hyung ngantuk banget, tapi aku malah minta temenin,” Felix berbisik dengan nada menyesal. Ucapan itu membuat Changbin akhirnya kembali membuka mata sebelum menatap Felix dari posisinya yang masih menyandarkan wajah di atas tangan yang terlipat.

“Mau gimana lagi. Kamu kan takut ke dapur sendirian,” Changbin berbicara tanpa menggerakkan bibirnya, “daripada kamu kelaparan mending kutemenin.”

Felix tertawa geli mendengar ucapan Changbin yang terdengar seperti orang kumur-kumur. Lantaran gemas, ia pun mengecup bibir Changbin hingga membuat pria itu kembali kaget.

“Hei,” Changbin mencebik sembari mengusap bibirnya yang terkena susu dari bibir Felix. Pemuda itu makin tertawa geli melihat wajah kekasihnya.

“Hyung lucu banget ngomong sambil tidur gitu, aku jadi gemes,” Felix berkata jujur. Ucapan sang pemuda akhirnya membuat Changbin tersenyum menatapnya.

“Kenapa harus makan sereal jam empat subuh? Apa kamu selapar itu?”

Kini giliran Changbin yang menyisir rambut Felix dengan jemari. Ia sudah menyerah untuk kembali tidur karena Felix kelihatannya tidak mau terjaga sendirian. Pemuda itu menyuap serealnya sejenak tanpa memberi jawaban. Changbin tidak mendesaknya untuk segera menjawab. Pria itu sibuk merapikan rambut Felix dan menyelipkan helaian yang mulai panjang ke balik telinga.

“Aku cuma nyari alasan biar bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Itu aja...”

Gerakan jemari Changbin terhenti ketika ia menaikkan alis bingung ke arah Felix.

“Hm? Kenapa begitu?”

Felix mengedikkan bahu, “Soalnya kita udah jarang menghabiskan waktu berdua karena sibuk di kantor. Pulang-pulang udah capek dan langsung tidur. Besoknya bangun pagi dan ngantor lagi. Begitu terus sampai nggak tahu kapan.”

Nada bicara Felix yang agak muram membuat jantung Changbin mencelos. Ia tidak akan paham dengan isi hati Felix jika saja pemuda itu tidak mengatakannya secara langsung. Padahal menurut Changbin tidak ada yang salah dari rutinitas ini karena mereka sudah sering tidur bersama sekarang. Namun ternyata bagi Felix itu semua masih belum cukup.

Changbin merasa cukup bersalah pada kekasihnya karena tidak menyadari lebih cepat.

“Sini.”

Tiba-tiba saja Changbin menuntun Felix untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Pemuda itu awalnya terlihat bingung. Namun begitu lengan Changbin melingkar di perutnya bersamaan dengan pipinya yang menempel di punggung pemuda itu, Felix pun terkekeh.

“Hyung, aku bukan _teddy bear_ ,” candanya. Namun Changbin hanya mendengus pelan sebelum mengeratkan pelukan dan menghirup aroma tubuh Felix dalam-dalam.

“Makan aja, Sayang. Kalau mau cerita aku dengerin. Tapi sambil peluk kamu,” gumamnya. Felix tertawa geli mendengar suara Changbin yang berubah gemas.

“Iya, iya. Tapi jangan tidur dulu. Temenin habisin sereal,” Felix masih tidak mau ditinggal. Changbin menghela napas berat.

“Terus aku ngapain dong sampai serealmu habis?”

Felix menoleh ke balik pundak dan mendaratkan kecupan di kening Changbin lalu berkata, “Suapin aku?”

Lantas mereka berdua tertawa bersama sebelum Changbin menyentil pelan kening Felix. Posisi duduk kekasihnya berubah menyamping hingga lengannya bisa merangkul leher Changbin.

“ _You're lucky you are cute_ ,” gerutuan pura-pura yang tercetus dari bibir Changbin membuat Felix tertawa. Dengan cepat ia mendaratkan ciuman di pipi Changbin sebelum memeluk lehernya.

“ _I'm lucky since I'm in love with my best friend._ “


End file.
